


won't let you fall (not like this)

by rinalivesonmars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, NO DEATH PROMISE, Romance, Ugh, short and not sweet, this couldn't be worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinalivesonmars/pseuds/rinalivesonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis waits. The monitor beeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't let you fall (not like this)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should be updating 'till the words dry out' but I was absolutely stuck for ideas. Then I listen to Kiss Me by Jason Walker followed by In My Veins by Andrew Belle oh and you know Une Derniere Danse (One Last Dance) and got trampled on by Larry angst. (There is mild happiness in there- I SWEAR)

12/07/12

It was monotonous

Louis thought it was kind of ironic. A heartbeat for a heartbeat. The sound never changed, never faltered until it sensed something. Just like a heart. Just like Harry’s heart. The moment Harry entered the forefront of his mind- Louis visibly shuddered. Harry had never left his mind to begin with. He was always there- always with him. Louis thought, even with all the wires, the tubes, the sallow skin and the pale lips; Harry was beautiful. Harry could light up a whole room. Harry could have anyone in the world, could choose any pretty girl (or boy) but for some reason that Louis couldn't even begin to comprehend- Harry chose him. Harry deserved more and now he would rot in this sterile asylum without knowing that Louis would give everything for him. Louis wanted Harry to wake up. Louis’s lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Didn't Harry see, Louis needed Harry. There needed to be Louis and Harry. Well, without that, Louis and Harry were alone and that just didn't sit right with Louis. It churned something awful in his gut, left a foul taste in his mouth and it was a future that Louis refused to consider

12/08/12

Time does pass and the weather changes and the news change and everything changes. Everywhere but in room 207B in Ward Four. Louis sat. Louis waited. Harry’s monitor beeped. Louis told Harry about how handsome he looked in France at their Valentine’s Day dinner. Louis whispered about how the nurse in Maternity had a thing for the receptionist in Oncology. Harry’s monitor beeped. Louis began to cry when Harry didn't laugh at his stupid joke. Louis began to scream when Harry didn't respond to his half-hearted insult. Louis collapsed with apologies when Harry didn't twitch at Louis’s kiss on Harry’s pale pale cheek. Rinse and repeat.

12/09/12

Louis’s stripy shirt is slipping off one shoulder. He doesn't even notice anymore. He doesn't notice the changes. He doesn't notice the sympathetic glances from the daily nurses. He doesn't notice the gentle shoulder squeezes from Liam. The soft kisses in his hair from Zayn and the arms slipping around his shoulders from Niall. He doesn't hear Anne’s soft sobs from outside because she can’t bear to see her son without his dancing emerald hues and raucous laughter. Louis doesn't notice anything besides the monitor.

12/10/12

“Harry. I saw an article today. They said you weren't coming back. They said you were going to leave us. They said we needed to finish the album without you. They said Caroline Flack was mourning your loss. Harry, they said I needed to ‘come back to my senses’. Harry, they said it was ‘time to let go’. Why should I let go? I don’t need to let go of anything because you’re coming back right? You’re taking your sweet time mate and I miss you. I haven’t watched Friends or drank any tea because that’s what we do. Harry, hurry up will you?”

12/11/12

Louis thought there were fewer flowers in the room. Room 207B in Ward Four used to always smell like tulips, roses, frangipanis and sometimes lilacs. Now it smells like death mixed something bitter that Louis thought was regretfulness with a dash of desperation. He didn't like it. His hand was clutched so tightly around Harry’s that he wondered why Harry didn't wake up to just tell him off for breaking his fingers. Louis refused to acknowledge the world around him. The ring from so long ago sat heavy on his finger. A promise. It was why Louis knew Harry wasn't gone. Because Harry had goddamn promised that he would be there for Louis and Louis wasn't about to let him escape. The monitor beeped.

12/12/12

“Harry, the world is meant to end soon. Before my birthday and everything. A bit rude don’t you think? The least they could do is let me turn 21 before the world has to I don’t know, spontaneously combust or something. Hey Harry, let’s go running down the streets on the 22nd and scream that ‘We made it!’ Pretty funny, don’t you think? Harry…It’s been a long time.”

12/01/13

Louis didn't know what giving up felt like- being with Harry. But without him, he was getting a taste of it and he hated it with every fiber of his being. He was tired of phrases such as ‘let go’ and ‘mental instability’ It was ridiculous. The hospital was callous. The doctors were bastards and Anne and the boys were just sad. Louis was strong. Louis refused to give Harry up. Harry would never forgive him for it. Louis just needed a sign. Anything. Something that would say “Hey, I’m here boo; don’t count me out yet” Louis didn't seem to know what the moisture was on his face. It was hot and salty. Even in a time like this, Louis managed a twisted sardonic smirk about what else was hot and salty. Harry would have found that analogy hilarious. Louis’s hand had subconsciously clenched tighter at the thought of Harry and just as his mind began to wander, the hand squeezed back. The monitor began to beep faster.


End file.
